1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby bottles and, more specifically, to a sealable baby bottle liner having a cavity formed by a containment body composed of a pliable polymeric substance that allows for volumetric expansion and contraction of the cavity for placement of a desired beverage therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are prior art baby bottle liners in existence, which provide reduced air introduction into beverage flow. While these baby bottle liners may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a baby bottle liner that, in addition to providing reduced air introduction, the liner is sealable. It is further desirable to provide a baby bottle liner with disposable tabs having an aperture for aiding in installation of the liner.